


Ain't Misbehaving

by greerwatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazell realizes how Lanyon feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Misbehaving

No one to talk to.  All by myself.  That’s been my life at this school ever since I arrived.  I’m not one of the sportsmen, nor one of the swots.  Nor am I a good all-round decent sort of chap:  they’ve made _that_ clear enough.

As a junior, I was so scared of going to the bog I finished up in the sicker getting dosed with castor oil.  At least in Middle School _that_ sort of bullying has stopped.  Mostly.  Nowadays I just get flayed with remarks—when they bother to talk to me at all.

The best thing that ever happened to me was the school play.  It’s a time out from myself, when I can be someone else.   _Anyone_ else.  (And I can play anyone, too.)  I even get the odd compliment, if only from one of the Masters.

I mostly manage to keep out of actual trouble; so I was surprised when _he_ called me aside to talk to me.  He said he’d be looking after the lighting; and, if I didn’t have a part this time, then I could assist.

We were alone in there; and it’s a small room, you’re cheek by jowl close to anyone else who’s in there with you.  He stood even closer.  Then he gave me that look.  You know, _that_ look.  It’s unmistakable.

I’ve seen looks like that between other people, but no one ever looked at _me_ that way before.  I’m not the sort of person anyone spends time with, not if they can choose.  I know it:  I’m not proud:  I know the place they’ve put me in, and I live down to it.

But _he_ looked at me … that way.

Oh, it’s like a song.  I could set it to music.

 _Ralph Ross Lanyon wants me._  
_Ralph Ross Lanyon wants me._  
_He spoke to me.  He looked at me.  He … oooooh._  
_Ralph Ross Lanyon_ wants _me._

**Author's Note:**

> “Ain’t Misbehaving” was written for the 2014 Valentine’s Day Challenge:  include any pairing plus a line from a classic love song.  The lines, “No one to talk with,/All by myself,” come from Fats Waller’s song, “Ain’t Misbehaving”.


End file.
